reaper_cwfandomcom-20200213-history
Alan Townsend
Alan Townsend is an African American who in life was a gambler. He first appears in Episode IV: A New Hope when seen with the crown of fourty escaped souls. When Sam fails to capture him with the Cattle Prod. For unknown reasons Alan sold his soul to The Devil. Alan reveals at the end of the episode that he later got out of his contract but being afraid of being put back on the Devils radar he does not tell Sam how. It is not until the episode "The Home Stretch" that Alan after making a deal with Sam to be flown to the Vatican where he will be able to live on consicrated ground that Alan tells Sam and Andy that he got out of his contract by playing a game of Poker with the Devil and winning and as such winning his freedom (Alan made a reference to the Charlie Daniels song "The Devil Went Down to Georgia" where the Devil lost a fiddle contest) and left with the crowd of fourty escaped souls. . In the episode, The Home Stretch, Sam, Andi, Ben and Sock finally manage to seize him. Alan initially refuses to tell the gang how he got out of the contract. In an attempt to coerce Alan Sam, Sock and Andi take him to a Race track (which also has slots and Keno) and give Alan a brocure that tells the horses that are being raced as well as $100. Giving in to temptation would have voided the technicality that got Alan out of the contract. While this fails Alan does mention that he is unhappy having to stay in the cemetary (which has consicrated ground) all day. This leads the group to take a new approach. They find the biggest place that's completely consecrated, Vatican City. Sock makes a music video of Vatican City in hopes of using the video as bargaining power so that Alan will tell the gang what they want. Alan agrees and so the gang begin to make travel arrangements. Suddenly, Alan calls Sam and wants him to add some more to his demands. e.g. An aisle alone on the plane so nobody can tempt him among others things. Of course, Sam is unable to do so because he doesn't have the money. Through a series of unusual events, Sock and Ben have managed to get $10,000, which included pretending to have been a student in a deceased teacher's class, Ben showing his idea about a self-sucking straw and scamming the will of the teacher. As Ben and Sock decide on whether or not they will keep the money, or use it on helping Alan to help Sam, Sam walks in on them and asks why there was a big stack of money on the kitchen table. Ben impetuously replies that it's for Alan, despite Alan only making the demands a few minutes ago. Sock merely replies in a frsutrated tone, "Do you want the money or not?" With the money, Sam is able to meet Alan's demands and the preparations are complete. Before departing, Alan tells him half of how to get out of the contract. Beating the Devil in a competition. Alan can say no more until he gets on consecrated ground. While in the air, an announcement declares that there needs to be an emergency landing in Las Vegas and that the passengers will get $100 free chips. The camera then shows the Devil walking down the aisle posing as a steward. In the episode No Reaper Left Behind Sam is told by the Devil that he had grounded the plane in Vegas and that Alan went into a "sin spiral so decidant that he was back in hell before Carrottop took the stage." Category:Characters category:souls